TwilightBook
by Loulia Reed
Summary: Personnages tous Humain. Tous les personnages de Twilight utilise TwilightBook. Venez découvrir des adolescent qui surf sur ce restau social. En prime venez découvrir la cousine de Bella : Jade, un mélange d'Alice et D'Emmett dans un seul et même corps
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorki, Ben Cheney, Jade Swan + 10 autres sont désormais amie avec Bella Swan

Jessica Stanley : « Wow tous les Cullen son amis avec Bella Swan »

Lauren Mallory : « Pfff, elle cherche juste à ce faire voir cette fille »

Jade Swan : « T'es deg hein Mallory de voir que ma cousine à plus de succès que toi ? T'inquiète pas blondasse ton Tyler ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde »

Bella Swan : « Jade ! Tu sais que tous le monde vois ce que tu écrit sur ton mur ? No. Parce que là tous de suite j'ai envie de te tuer »

Jade Swan : : « T'inquiète pas cousine personne ne se doute que tu as des vues sur une autres personnes »

Emmett Cullen : « Maintenant on sait :) »

Alice Cullen : « C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? *Sautillant sur place* »

Jade Swan : « Oups *creusant un trou pour s'y cacher »

Jessica Stanley « Moi aussi veut savoir * se joint à Alice en sautillant* »

Bella Swan : « Personne, il ne faut pas écouter Jade, c'est elle qui fantasmes sur un gars de plus il n'as même pas notre âge vous voyer le genre »

Jade Swan à créer la page «Trouver l'amoureux secret de Bella »

Alice Cullen, Jessica Stanley et Emmett Cullen aime cette page.

Alice Cullen : « J'approuve à 100% cette page »

Jessica Stanley : « Pareille de mon côté »

Jade Swan : « Gérer bien la page les fille »

Alice Swan : « Tu nous laisse la page ? * Choquer, sautille partout * »

Jade Swan : « Oui, je vous la laisse vu que moi je sais qui c'est amuser vous bien les filles et Emmett bien sûr * creusant encore plus son trou* »

Message de Jasper Hale à Jade Swan

Jasper : Pourrais tu s'il te plait ne pas exister Alice avec vos jeux. Je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Jade : Tu connais Alice, personne ne l'arrête maintenant débrouille toi :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Emmett Cullen aime « Aujourd'hui, après 8 mois de relation, ma nouvelle petite amie me présente à ses parents. Ancien libertin et ayant fréquenté les clubs échangistes à une époque, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai reconnu le couple avec lequel j'avais fait un plan à trois il y a un an. VDM »

Jade Swan : « Oh oh Rosalie je serais toi je vérifierais auprès de tes parents »

Alice Cullen : « C'est donc pour cela que tu ne veux pas revoir les parents de Rose *tire la langue à Emmett* »

Emmett Cullen : « Non, mais arrête de dire des conneries toutes les deux, ils vont le croire »

Carlisle Cullen : « Mon cher fils, je pense qu'en rentrant ce soir nous allons avoir une discussion »

Emmett Cullen : « Merci Jade vraiment »

Jade Swan : « Je t'en pris :D »

Charlie Swan aime « Aujourd'hui, pour qu'elle termine son assiette, je dis à ma fille de trois ans le fameux : "Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des enfants de ton âge dans le monde qui n'ont rien à manger ?" Celle-ci me répond : "De toutes façons, si je mange, ils n'auront toujours pas à manger !" Que répondre ? VDM »

Jade Swan : « Mon tonton s'est enfin mis à TwilightBook, nananinaraire *fais des grimaces à Emmett et Edward* *Supplie pour que mon père ne voit pas que je suis sur le net en cours* »

Robert Swan : « Trop tard jeune fille »

Jade Swan : « C'est pas de ma faute tu sais. C'est mes mains qui prennent mon téléphone et qui écrivent pour moi »

Bella Swan : « Excuse non valable cousine »

Charlie Swan : « Tu n'est pas censé être en cour Bells ? »

Bella Swan : « Nope »

Jade Swan : « Elle est avec Edward sur la pelouse. T'inquiète tonton ils parlent juste je l'ai surveille »

Robert Swan : « Tu n'as pas bientôt finis Jademina Edwina Swan »

Emmett Cullen : « La honte ! Jademina »

Jade Swan « Tu peux parler Emmett Ernest Cullen. Je préfère m'appeler Jademina qu'avoir Ernest en deuxième prénom :XD »

Emmett Cullen « o_O »

Alice Cullen « Non mais le pire c'est quand même Edwina »

Jade Swan « Parle toujours Alice Marguerite Cullen »

Alice Cullen « o_O »

Edward Cullen « Tu viens de te mettre les deux à dos :) »

Belle Swan « Tu ne peux même pas te venger sur Edward puisque son deuxième prénom c'est Anthony. *) »

Jade Swan « C'est pas juste »

Noah Chambers « Si Mlle Swan peut se donner la peine d'éteindre son téléphone et de suivre mon cour je lui serais très reconnaissant »

Jade Swan « o_O »

Rosalie Hale « pas besoin de demande laquelle Swan devrais écouter son cours :) »

Noah Chambers « Aussi valable pour Mlle Hale »

Pendant que Rosalie et Jade sont en cours, les autres en profite pour rester sur TwilightBook

Alice Cullen « Jessica Stanley, je crois savoir qui c'est l'amoureux secret de Jade »

Jessica Stanley « Sérieux ? Qui ? *Sautille comme une gamine le matin de Noël*

Alice Cullen « Regarde tes message »

Messages d'Alice Cullen [à] Jessica Stanley et de Jessica Stanley [â] Alice Cullen

Alice Cullen « Jade à Mr Chambers en ami sur TwilightBook »

Jessica Stanley « Genre ! »

Alice Cullen « J'te jure ! Je suis sur que c'est lui. En plus Bella à dit qui étais plus âgé que nous »

Jessica Stanley « Mais oui tu as raison ! Mon dieu ! J'en reviens pas quoi »


	3. Chapitre 3

Jade Cullen « Coucou les copain je suis de retour »

Emmett Cullen : Zut elle n'est pas morte »

Bella Swan « Tu sais cousine que nous sommes juste à côté de toi »

Jade Swan « Je sais je suis peut-être blonde mais pas conne »

Bella Swan « Tu peux donc m'expliquer pourquoi on parle sur TwilightBook ? »

Jade Swan « Parce que c'est marrant »

Rosalie Hale « Les blondes au pouvoirs »

Jade Swan « Les blonde sont les meilleures *tape dans la main de Rose* »

Noah Chambers « Si seulement des deux blondes mettaient autant d'enthousiasme dans mes cours »

Jade Swan « Mais nous sommes enthousiastes dans vos cours Monsieur. »

Rosalie Hale « Bien sur qu'on aime venir dans vos cours »

Alice Cullen « On se demande bien pourquoi. Hein Jade »

Jade Swan « Bah quoi c'est cool la littérature. *regard innocent*

Jessica Stanley « On va te croire tient »

Noah Chambers « Je serais ravie de vous avoir deux heures supplémentaires avec moi ce soir Mlle Stanley et Mlle Cullen »

Jade Swan « Ahahahah, vous êtes collées les filles »

Noah Chambers « Vous viendriez avec elle Mlle Swan »

Jade Swan « Je vous boude »

Noah Chambers « Enfin, un peu de silence »

Jade Swan « o_O »

Emmett Cullen « Comment il t'a mouché :D Bien jouer Monsieur Chambers »

Noah Chambers « «Merci Emmett »

Jade Swan « Je te boude aussi Emmett, je t'aime plus, on ai plus amis *lui tire la langue »

Jade Swan aime « Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écouter en maths. Je suis ultra-concentrée mais mes lèvres sont encore plus sèches que d'habitude. Sans quitter des yeux mon équation, j'attrape mon Labello et me tartine généreusement les lèvres pour hydrater tout ça. C'était mon tube de colle. VDM »

Jasper Hale « Tu en serais bien capable tiens »

Rosalie Hale « Elle l'as déjà fais en littérature donc oui elle en ai capable »

Jade Swan « Je me suis trompé ce n'étais pas de ma faute aussi »

Edward Cullen « C'est jamais de ta fautes avec toi »

Jade Swan « Bah non je suis parfaite tu devrais le savoir »

Noah Chambers « Jade Swan parfaite ? Bien sur, c'est ce que j'écrirais dans ses appréciations : Malgré son manque d'écoute et d'efforts dans mon cours Jade se trouve parfaite. Pas sur que votre père apprécie »

Jade Swan « Mais...Mais pourquoi vous vous en prenez toujours à moi je ne vous ai rien fais :(. »

Emmett Cullen « Elle fais son Caliméro maintenant fooo »

Jade Swan « Tu te calme Hard Gay »

Emmett Cullen « Tu connais mon pote ? »

Jade Swan « Bien sur que oui »

Emmett Cullen « Top là »

Jade Swan « Peux pas je tape sur mon téléphone »

Noah Chambers « Désespérante »

-Après la colle de Jessica, Alice et Jade-

Alice Cullen « Sortie de colle ! Enfin »

Jessica Stanley « Mais trop, c'est un sadique ce prof »

Edward Cullen « Vous avez fais quoi de Jade ? »

Alice Cullen « Disons qu'elle est encore en colle »

Bella Swan « Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fais ? »

Jessica Stanley « Tu veux dire a part chanter pensant deux heures ? Interrompre le prof tous les deux secondes? Demander leur tous les deux minutes ? Rien de spécial »

Alice Cullen « Tu as oublie cacher les clés du prof, faire des singeries dans son dos et bien sur hurlais pour rien »

Bella Swan « La honte quoi ! »

Jessica Stanley « J'avoue c'étais drôle, mais elle risque de moins rire après ses deux heure supplémentaires »

Alice Cullen « Enfin passons. Tu reste à la maison ce soir Bells ? »

Bella Swan « Tu sais que je suis à côté de toi Alice ! Pourquoi ne pas me le demander ? »

Alice Cullen « De un tu n'es pas à côté tu es dans le salon avec Edward moi dans ma chambre avec Jazz, de deux si je prend le risque de venir je vais me faire tuer par Edward ( Façon de parler bien sur il ne me tuera pas) »

Edward Cullen « Tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu venir le demander ( c'est fort possible bien que j'ai souvent des envie de meurtres sur ta personne j'avoue) »

Jade Swan « On a tous déja eu envie de tuer le lutain diabolique »

Alice Cullen « Déjà de retour ? »

Jade Swan « Non je me suis cacher. Je vous laisse je vais avoir des problèmes si je continue »

Emmett Cullen « Elle a vraiment un problème cette fille »

-Dans la soirée-

Jade Swan « We were on fire

I slashed your tires

It's like we burned so bright, we burned out

I made you chase me »

Alice Cullen « Oh non ça recommence »

Bella Swan « Commence pas Jade. Va dormir plus tôt »

Jade Swan « Pas envie d'aller dormir »

Bella Swan « Robert Swan, tonton tu peux la faire taire s'il te plait »

Robert Swan « Ma petite Jade... »

Jade Swan « Ma petite Jade

Toi , tu me fais planer

Tu es bien la seule femme

Qui me fait cet effet

Ma petite Jade

Tu m'aides à m'évader

Du quotidien infâme

De cette réalité »

Robert Swan « Tu arrête maintenant autrement je te promet que tu sera puni quand je rentrerais »

Jade Swan « Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche

Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche

Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche

Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces

Je te promets la clés des secrets de mon âme

Je te promets la vie de mes rires à mes larmes

Je te promets le feu à la place des armes

Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoir

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil

J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel

J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui mes serrent

J'te promets une histoire différente des autres

J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore

Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines

Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves

Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches

Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches

Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses

Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses

Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir

J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'a plus d'espoir

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil

J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel

J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent

J'te promets une histoire différente des autres

Si tu m'aides à y croire encore

Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait

Si les mots sont usés comme écrit à la craie

On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux

Peut être avec le temps à la force d'y croire

On peut juste essayer pour voir

Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens

Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent

Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin

J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur

Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche

Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche

Je te promet le ciel au-dessus de ta couche

Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces »

Noah Chambers « Si vous aimez tant que ça les chansons vous me ferais un compte rendu de cinq pages. Vous n'expliquerais les raisons de vos choix musical ainsi que les procédés qu'on n'y trouve. Pour demain bien sur »

Jade Swan « C'est trop injuste »

Emmett Cullen « Caliméro le retour, sur vos écrans à partir d'aujourd'hui »

Jade Swan « o_O »


	4. Chapitre 4

Jade Swan : « Comment savoir qu'un prof est sadique ? Demander Mr Chambers il sera vous répondre »

Jasper Hale : « Il va te tuer tu le sais ça ? »

Jade Swan : « M'en fou, je le déteste ;(. »

Noah Chambers : « Eh bien, vous serais donc heureuse d'apprendre que je vous verrais deux heures supplémentaires ce soir »

Jade Swan : « Pff »

Bella Swan est en couple avec Edward Cullen.

Jade Swan : « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je vous avez vue ! Je vous avais vue ! C'est trop cool ! C'est trop cool »

Edward Cullen : « C'est gentil, mais tu es obliger de dire deux fois chaque chose ? »

Jade Swan : « Oui obligée ! Oui obligée »

Bella Swan : « Cherche pas a comprendre mon coeur c'est Jade »

Rosalie Hale : « D'abord félicitations, il était vraiment tant. Ensuite, j'ai juste envie de dire qu'on va enfin ajouter un nouveau mot dans l dictionnaire : Jade qui signifie être Jade, il ne fait pas chercher à comprendre »

Jade Swan : « Rosalie , être Rosalie, c'est être froide au premier abord, mais finalement ce retrouver la plus sensible de tous et être obliger de ce coltiner un ours pour copain »

Jasper Hale : « Totalement d'accord avec toi Jade »

Emmett Cullen : « Jasper : être psychologiquement perturbé pour dire ressentir les émotions des autres. Pour preuve il sors avec un lutin »

Alice Cullen : « Emmett : Avoir un sens de l'humour que lui seul comprend, faire des blagues sur le sexe, être avec une blonde qui parait froide et bête »

Edward Cullen : « Comment pourrir un statue — Jade Swan donne des cours »

Jade Swan : « Edward : le plus coincé des gars, fleur bleu, sensible et timide a croire que c'est une femmelette. Sors avec la personne la plus raison du monde qui ne sais pas quand il faut rire ou garder son sérieux »

Emmett Cullen : « Dur ! »

Carlisle Cullen : « Hale/Swan/Cullen ou les enfants-ado qui passent leur temps à ce cherche, qui sont pas encore assez mature pour comprendre que tous ce qu'ils mettent ici, nous parents on peut le voir et ainsi les punir »

Jade Swan : « alors là je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire *Repars dans son trou* »

Tous les Cullen/Hale/Swan aime ça et partent eux aussi ce cacher.

Robert Swan aime « Aujourd'hui, ma copine m'a offert le bouquin "Le sexe pour les nuls". VDM »

Jade Swan : « PAPA, JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR »

Emmett Cullen : « Bah alors monsieur Swan on est nul pour le sexe ? »

Rosalie Hale : « *Tape Emmett* Désolé pour lui, il est pas très mature »

Emmett Cullen : « ROOOSSSSSEEEE »

Bella Swan : « je ne veux rien savoir tonton »

Jasper Hale : « Quand on voit la fille le père ne devrais pas nous étonner »

Jade Swan : « o_O »

Charlie Swan : « Tu veux des cours ? D'après Sue je m'en sors plutôt bien »

Bella Swan : « PAPA ! »

Jade Swan : « Je veux changer de famille quelqu'un veux bien m'adopter ? »

Personne n'aime ça !

Jade Swan : « Merci les amis je retiendrais votre soutiens »

Emmett Cullen : « Quelle est la plus intelligente, la blonde, la rousse ou la brune ?

La rousse parce que c'est un dictionnaire.

Jade Swan : « C'est pas vrai, les blondes ne son pas si connes qu'on le pense »

Alice Cullen : « Les brunes non plus »

Emmett Cullen : « Ça reste a prouver »

Jade Swan à crée un groupe : « Blondes et Brunes VS Emmett Cullen ( tuons-le !) »

Alice, Bella, Rosalie et Jade ont rejoint le groupe.

Emmett Cullen : « Papa, maman je vous aime »

Esme Cullen : « Qu'à tu encore fais ? »

Edward Cullen : « Blague sur les blondes, les brune et les rousses, les filles veulent le tuer »

Esme Cullen à rejoint le groupe « Blondes/Brune VS Emmett Cullen (tuons-le ! )

Jade a modifié le nom du groupe par « Blondes/Brunes/Rousses VS Emmett Cullen (tuons-le) »

Carlisle Cullen : « Bon courage fils. »

Alice Cullen : « je pourrais récupérer ta chambre pour faire une super grand dressing XD »

Emmett à créer le groupe « Sauvons Emmett Cullen des Harpie Blondes/Brunes/Rousses »

Seul Emmett a rejoint ce groupe


	5. Chapitre 5

Jade Swan : « S'enfermer dans les toilette sans le faire exprès, envoyer un message a ses amis pour finalement revenir comme si de rien étais. Merci Emmett Cullen pour ce fou rire incontrôlable »

Emmett Cullen : « Tu n'étais pas obliger de le mettre à la vue de tous »

Jade Swan : Bien sur que si je devais le faire, c'est vraiment plus amusant comme sa »

Emmett Cullen : « Je te déteste »

Jade Swan : « Bisous de loin (très loin) »

Alice Swan : « où es tu passer ? »

Jade Swan : « Quelques part »

Bella Swan : « Elle est avec son copain secret »

Jessica Stanley : « Quoi ? Comment tu le sais toi ? »

Bella Swan : « J'avais des doutes alors j'ai demander au personnes intéressé »

Alice Swan : « C'est qui ? C'est qui ? *moue d'Alice Cullen »

Jessica Stanley : « *fais aussi la moue* »

Bella Swan : « J'ai pas le droit de le dire, faudra attendre les filles »

-Quelques mois plus tard-

Nous retrouvons nos amis pour cette fin d'années scolaire. Le bal de fin d'année est dans une semaine.

Alice Cullen : « shopping en Urgence ! Jade et Rose devant la maison dans 10 minutes »

Jade Swan : « Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

Alice Cullen : « Ta cousine ! »

Jade Swan : « J'ai compris, J'arrive »

Rosalie Hale (Cullen) : « Je cours, je vole »

Bella Swan : « Sauvez-moi ! »

Jade Swan : « Isabella Marie Swan tu ramènes tes fesses de suite autrement c'est moi qui viens te chercher »

Bella Swan : « Je te déteste Jademina Edwina Swan »

Plusieurs plus tard sur TwilightBook

Bella Swan : « Yes ! La torture est terminée »

Jade Swan : « Tu parle d'une torture c'est nous qui avons souffert le plus a cause de toi et tes plaintes, tu t'es même cacher pour pas qu'on te trouve alors arrête un peu de râler sale fille pas reconnaissante tu tous envers c'est amies et sa propre cousine »

Rosalie Hale (Cullen) : « La prochaine fois on prend tous le nécessaire pour la faire taire et pour qu'elle arrête de courir par tout pour nous semer »

Alice Cullen : « J'approuve »

Jade Swan : « Pareille de mon côté »


	6. Chapitre 6

Jade Swan : « C'est pour vous, et uniquement pour vous que je l'ai fait. Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. L'entretien que vous avez eu avec ma tante hier soir m'a donné des raisons d'espérer que j'osais à peine entrevoir. Si vous avez gardé les mêmes sentiments qu'auparavant dites-le moi. Mon affection et mon désir sont intacts. Mais un seul mot de vous suffira à me réduire au silence. Si vos sentiments envers moi ont changés, je dois vous dire que vous avez pris possession de tout mon être, et je vous aime. Et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de vous. Mr Darcy à Elizabeth. »

Bella Swan : « Oh non ça recommence »

Edward Cullen : « Qu'est ce qui recommence ? »

Bella Swan : « Tu vas voir »

Jade Swan : « Quand tu cherches le mec parfait tu n'as pas besoin de chercher très loin. Tu prend un livre de préférence Orgueil et préjugés, tu tombes sur Mr Darcy et tu as l'homme parfait. Je veux rencontrer Mr Darcy :(. »

Bella Swan : « Jade Fangirl sur Mr Darcy depuis qu'elle a commencer à lire ce roman »

Rosalie hale ( Cullen) : « de qu'elle lire elle parle ? »

Jade Swan : « Tu connait pas Mr Darcy ? Ni orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen ? Tu es vraiment inculte toi »

Jasper Hale : « Tu sais que moignon plus je ne connais pas »

Jade Swan : « o_O »

Jade Swan : « En vain ais-je lutté.

Rien n'y fait.

Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments.

Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime.

Mon coeur m'oblige, madame, à vous parler avec la plus grade sincérité, aussi oserais-je à présent vous exposer avec toute la force de ma passion le grand intérêt que je vous porte.

Jamais de ma vie il ne m'avait été donné de voir si charmante personne, et vos yeux, hélas, me font me perdre dans l'immensité d'un amour que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Je ne puis cesser de songer à vous, et toutes vos apparitions, tant ici qu'ailleurs, ont eu pour effet de me porter à croire que le monde, sans vous, perdrait non seulement son plus beau joyau mais aussi son intelligence la plus fine.

Tout ce qui, en vous, semble n'être que défauts et vanité aux yeux de mes aimables amies, me paraît au contraire faire preuve d'une singulière vivacité et d'un extrême dévouement pour les autres, qualités qui, s'ajoutant à de nombreuses autres, font de vous, à mes yeux, la plus délicieuse jeune femme qui soit, que dis-je, non seulement une femme accomplie, mais aussi celle qui a su briser la glace de mon coeur.

Croyez bien, je vous en conjure, qu'il m'a fallu lutter contre un grand nombre de raisons pour finalement me décider à vous parler en ces termes à ce jour.

En effet, bien que les intérêts de ma famille désapprouvent, ce que je ne peux nier, une alliance avec une famille telle que la vôtre, bien encore que mon propre jugement aille, au sujet de votre parenté, à l'encontre de mes sentiments, je ne puis souffrir un instant de plus ce silence de mes sentiments.

Allant ainsi à l'encontre de ma fierté et du bon sens même, faisant fi des extravagances de vos parents et des avis contraires à la fois de mes relations et de moi même, j'ai pris la difficile décision de vous confesser mon amour et les scrupules qui m'empêchaient jusqu'alors de vous l'avouer.

Ainsi, je vous prie de croire, madame, à la force de ce sentiment que je n'ai pu réprimer.

Tous mes efforts furent vains et ne purent, à mes yeux, qu'accroitre vos charmes.

Veuillez, je vous en prie, me faire l'honneur d'accepter ma main… »

Alice Cullen : « Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de nous faire chier avec ton Mr Darcy ? »

Jade Swan : « Vous êtes vraiment des inculte, pff laisser moi fangirler tranquillement merde quoi »

Jade Swan à créer un groupe « Mr Darcy ou le mec le plus parfait »

Jade Swan vient de rejoindre le groupe « Mr Darcy et Miss Elizabeth : le couple tellement rafraichissant »

Edward Cullen : « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante cette fille »


End file.
